Piyo Piyo Channel
by piyo-chama
Summary: *THIS IS A REUPLOAD* Welcome to Piyo Piyo channel! Where you can ask questions, dares and hitting people! Belpehgor- Shishishi and the prince is the manager of this show! Me- OH HELL NO! I AM! *Hits with a book*
1. Intro nano desu!

Piyo Piyo channel

**DISCLAIMER! I DON NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! AMANO AKIRA DOES! I ONJLY OWN MYSELF AND THIS SHOW! ENJOY!**

Me- KONNICHIWA~SU! My name is Piyo the manager and welcome to PIYO PIYO CHANNEL! YAAAYYY! Soooo Wut up? Cause I'm just doing no-

Squalo- VOOII PIYO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!

Me- *face palm* oh god not again WHAT DO YOU WANT!

Squalo- Train with m-

Me- NO

Squalo- VOOI WHY!

Me- Cause I'm in a middle of something….DUH!

Squalo- NOW! *grabs collar of my shirt*

Me- GAH SQUALO! YOU'RE CHOCKING ME! YOU ARE CHOKING MEEE!

Squalo- I DON'T CARE!

Me- You know I have a way to get out…but you might gonna regret it though…

Squalo- And what is that?

Me- Well since you're grabbing from my collar then that means *slips off shirt* I CAN DO THIS!

Squalo- Wait wha-…VOI

Me- *smile* see?

Squalo- Hurry up and put your shirt back on!

Me- Uhh you're the one who's holding it!

-Someone walks in-

Belpehgor- Hey~ Squalo I'm bor- *Sees that*

Squalo- …This is not what you think of.

Me- *points at Squalo* He was trying to RAPE me!

Squalo- NO I WASN'T!

Belphegor-…..

Me-…what?

Me-….WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT! *hits with a giant comic book*

~HITTING COMBO=1~

-Some announcer comes in-

Announcer- Congratulations miss you're the first person to hit a combo!

Me-….And?

Announcer- So for being the first one, you will get to have a cosplay from this box! *holds out box*

Me- Oh sweet! Cosplays! I LOVE COSPLAYS! *gets something out of the box*

-Alice in wonderland cosplay-

Me- YATTAAAA! *goes to the changing room and gets out*….

Belphegor & Squalo- ….what?

Me- …..dou kana? (do I look good?)

Squalo- Why should I care!

Me- Stop being a TSUNDERE Squalo! Even though it fits your character!

Squalo- I'm NOT a tsundere woman!

Me- then what do you think!

Squalo- …..It looks fine.

Me- YAY SQUALO COMPLEMENTED ME PEOPLE!

Squalo- Who the fuck are you talking to?

Me- Nothing~ Anyway from the whole start I was going to tell you information about this channel!

Belphegor- Shishi who are you talking to now?

Me- Will you shut up for a second! Yeesh! So this is how it works! You, the readers will put questions for a character for them to answer! Any character will be fine. And you can put **dares** in cause every weekend is dare day! There will be other characters that will be coming later on. Oh and I might put some contests. If you win then you get to be in one of the chapters in this show! Like the host of the day! Well that's it for me! See you later desu! Bye biii~! *wave*

Belphegor- *shows me a maid cosplay*

Me-….what?

Belphegor- Try and wear thi-

Me- NO! Oh and I totally forgot! Please give me some cosplays in the reviews I might wear them and will put your name!

Belphgor- Shishi but I thought you like cosplays.

Me- Cause I'm already am wearing one! Wait a minute..is this still going on! C'mon end it now!

TBC?


	2. episode 1

Piyo Piyo channel

Me- HAI! My name is Piyo and welcome to PIYO PIYO CHANNEL! YAY I got reviews! THANK YOU DESU! And here's our guests of the day!

-Tsuna

-Mukuro

-Belphegor

-Squalo

-Fran

-Reborn

-Yamamoto

Fran- Hi Piyo chan~

Yamamoto- Ahaha this looks fun!

Me- Hi Fran! Oh and it will soon Yamamoto!

Tsuna- Ummm Piyo chan…what are you wearing?

Me- Oh this? This is a cosplay from iKanra26! It's Echo from Pandora Hearts! But I need to wear another cosplay later on though.

Squalo- VOI Katana kozou! (Yamamoto) Let's fight!

Yamamoto- Eh? But I don't want to though.

Belphegor- Shishishi

Mukuro- Kufufufufu

Belpehgor-Shishishishi

Mukuro- Kufufufufufufu

Me- Uhhh Belphegor….Mukro..what the hell are you doing?

Mukuro- Oh Piyo san..were having a match.

Me-…over laughing? Your fighting about laughing? Oh well let's get this Channel started! First is questions! Let's start with SkyShaymin!

**SkyShaymin-**

**-Tsuna, why don't you go on a date with Gokudera? He's been stalking you for the past few days...**

**-Yamamoto, have you ever used the bat for anything other then hitting balls? XD**

**-Mukuro... honesty, I just want you in the next chapter. PINEAPPLES ARE AWESOME!**

**-Bel, how many knives do you have? O.O**

Me- Wow those are pretty questions that I want to know too! Okay Tsuna you go first!

Tsuna- M-me! Oh ummm I don't know we're just friends so…yeah.

Me- Oh c'mon Tsuna! Please give a bit more detail to it.

Tsuna- Okay…umm I don't go either way but I really don't mind if it's only 1 date. Since he's my friend and all.

Reborn- You're too naïve Dame Tsuna! *Kicks his head*

Tsuna- Hiee Reborn

Me- Well thanks for the answer! Yamamoto what about you?

Yamamoto- Huh me? Hmmm I use my bat for hitting a giant fish..is that one of them?

Me- Uhhhh why a fish?

Yamamoto- Because *mumbles* sometimes there's a long hair prick that is saying katana kozou at me and tries to make me fight with him. And he even irritates me very much and that fish is suppose to resemble him and the bat is suppose to be me beating the shi-

Me- Yamamoto! There's a purple and black aura around you! TTATT

Yamamoto- *smiles* Oh sorry! That answer is for helping my dad at the sushi restaurant! Haha! This is fun!

Me- *mumbles*….I feel like I don't know you anymore Yamamoto

Yamamoto- Hm? What did you say Piyo?

Me- NOTHING! Next please!

Mukuro- Kufufufufu I'm very flattered that you want me to be in this show would you mind if I take over your bo-

Me- ALRIGHT NEXT!

Belphegor- Shishishi you need to count them if you want to know~

Me- *sighs* Belphegor….just say the answer!

Belpehgor- ..fine…..I have 6,542 knives.

Me- Thank you all!

Squalo- VOI! What about me?

Me- Don't worry there's more later on! And now for my favorite part! DARE TIME!

Everyone- NOOOO

Me- Okay Dare from iKanra26!

**iKanra26-**

**Dare to Belphegor: Show us your eyes which means you have to clip up your bangs for the whole episode.!**

**Dare to Fran: Try talking with emotions. And oh, remove your frog hat for the whole chappie.**

**Dare to Tsuna: Cosplay as reborn, although it is a GENDERBEND VERSION of Reborn.**

Me- ….DAMN THESE ARE AWESOME!

Tsuna- What..does it say?

Me- Tsuna! Wear this! *gives him a Genderbend verson of Reborn cosplay*

Tsuna- Ehhh! B-but!

Me- If you wear it now then it'll be over soon!

Tsuna- *sighs* ..okay *goes into the changing room*

Me- K! While Tsuna's changing…EVERYONE! HOLD DOWN BELPHEGOR NOW!

Belpehgor- What?

Everyone- *Holds him down*

Belphegor- Hey! Let go of me you commoners!

Me- *takes out hair pins* Aaaand TADA~!

Belphegor- How dare you maid!

Me-…HOLY SHIT! Daaaaamn! You have blue eyes? I thought they were green!

Belphegor- Well it's not! *tries to take off pins* What the..Hey! Why the hell I can't take these off!

Me- That's because I use super glue!

Belphegor- ….maid…I'm…..gonna…kill you!

Me- Oh well at least you have more fans now~! Fran! Talk with emotions please! And take off your hat!

Fran- *Smiles* Okay! *takes off hat*

Me- O.O OMG OOC!

Fran- *worries* Piyo chan! Are you okay?

Me- ...Hey Tsuna are you done!

Tsuna- Y-yeah I am! *Walks out*

Me- …This ..Is AWESOME! And I can't believe you actually look good in it!

Tsuna-..Umm Thanks?

Fran- Piyo chan…why did you just ignore me? *puppy dog eyes*

Me- …(my weakness is cuteness and pleading)

Fran- *hugs and smiles* Let's eat parfait after the show! Hahaha!

Me- Fine! After the show! Okay next dare from SkyShamin!

Everyone- AGAIN!

Me- Hey! That was questions, this is dare! There's a difference!

**SkyShamin-**

**-Reborn: Dress as a teddy bear. Please? :D -don't-shoot-me-**

**-Squalo: Tie your hair back. In a braid. With flowers. Lussuria's gonna help, by the way. C:**

**-Tsuna: Put on that maid costume and make sure all your guardians see it. Ignore them if their nose is bleeding; it's a natural reaction. XD**

**Cosplay:**

**... as a kitty! w :D**

Me- YAY! Kitty cosplay! *Goes in and changes* Yatta nya~!

Everyone- *stares*

Me- What nya? Stop looking nya! *hits everyone with a book*

~HITTING COMBO=10!~

Me- Reborn! Do you think you can do it nya?

Reborn- I'm already wearing it..so what?

Me- Oh that was quick! Well you look cute desu nya!

Reborn- *smirks* Thanks now I can hurt more people who comes near me

Me- What?

Reborn- Nothing

Me- Oh okay. Luss nee could you come nya?

-Lussuria walks in-

Lussuria- what is it Piyo chan. Oh and your cosplay is so adorable!

Me- Thanks and could you help me with something? *Whispers about the dare*

Lussuria- Got it! Just leave it to me! *sneaks behind Squalo and ties a pony tail with flowers and braids*

Me- *Mummers* Pfft I can't believe he doesn't notice

Lussuria- Done!

Squlao- VOI! When did you get here!

Lussuria just a while ago! And your hair looks FA~BULOU~S!

Squalo- What the hell do you me- VOOIII LUSSURIA YOU BITCH!

Me- Don't worry Squ-chan! Atleast you look cute nya!

Squalo- DON'T CALL ME SQU-CHAN!

Me- You're so funny Squ-chan! And now for our final dare! Tsuna you have to change again!

Tsuna- H-hieee again! *gets the maid cosplay*

Me- It's okay! This is our final so finish it! *Pushes him in the changing room*

-3 minutes later-

Tsuna- I…I'm done..*Gets out wearing a french maid costume*

Me- Great! Now to call everyone! *blows a whistle*

-All guardians comes-

Gokudera- J-Jyuudaime! *nosebleeds and got KO*

-Every guardian does the same-

Me- *pokes Mukuro with a stick* Oh wow! Tsuna you almost killed them by the power of MOE! That's so cool! Even Hibari is out cold!

Tsuna- Go-Gokudera kun!

Me- Oh man! It's already time to end the show! Well thank you for putting question and dares! I'll be waiting more Bye bii NYA! *Waves*

Fran- *grabs my collar* C'mon Piyo chan let's go eat parfait! *Smiles*

Me- Uhh Fran the shows over..you can stop now!

Fran- But I don't want to! Now let's go and eat! *drags me away*

Me- Ny-..NYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

TBC!


	3. episode 2

PIYO PIYO CHANNEL

Me- Poyoyo~su! Hai This is Piyo and welcome to Piyo Piyo Channel! YAAAYY!

Fran- Are? (Huh?) Piyo chan...why aren't you wearing any cosplays today?

Me- Well…that's because people didn't request any cosplays for me (TTATT) UUUUU

Fran- *Gives me a bag* Here.

Me- hm? Fran what is that?

Fran- I found it in Bel senpai's closet. Maybe you could wear this?

Me- Well…since that's the only thing there is then okay…even though it's that creepy dumbass banana peel head. *Takes the bag and goes to the changing room*

**-4 minutes lataaaa!-**

Me-…What…..the fuck? *Comes out as a light pink dress with a crown on my head* Fran?….why does he have this?

Fran- *Shrugs* Beats me…can we start now?

Me- Oh yeah sure. Well today We have 2 special guests! Kittynyanya and Mistress of Madness!

Kittynyanya- Hi Piyo!

Mistress of Madness- Hi guys!

Me- Hi you two! Welcome to Piyo Piyo channel! I hope you have a good time! Now to call out the other people! *Blows whistle* GUYS FUCKING COME OUT! So here are the characters for today!

-Mukuro

-Hibari

-Belphegor

-Fran

-Byakuran

-Yamamoto

-Gokudera

-Tsuna

-Mammon

Yamamoto- Oh Piyo! Hi again! *waves*

Me- …hi…Yamamoto…*Is still scared about last time he was on*

Mammon- Hmph! Well at least I get money for coming on this stupid show!

Me- *smacks a SMALL book at him* NO ITS NOT STUPID!

**~Hitting combo=13~**

Belpehgor- Shishishi where did you get those clothes from?

Me- And why do you ask about it hmm? Are these YOURS that was IN your CLOSET?

Belphegor- ….

Me- I thought so! Well since we have guests here, you all have to be nice to them kk? That means you too Hibari!

Hibari- …..fine.

Me- *smiles* good! Now let's start with a question! Mistress of Madness, could you read the question for us?

Mistress of Madness- *nods* Yeah sure! Umm this is from meee! **Byakuran, how come you don't get fat? And mind sharing some marshies with me?**

Me- Yeah really how come you don't get fat! It's not fair!

Byakuran- fufufu well I don't know for myself. I mean…I eat a lot of marshmallows but when I check my weight, it doesn't change! Oh and here *Tosses a bag of marshmallow at Mistress of Madness*

Mistress of Madness- YAY!

Me- …Wow….where did you even get that from?

Byakuran- *smiles* wanna know?

Me- Uhhhhh no thank you sir! Okay next please Mistre-

Mistress of Madness- *Nomming the marshmallow*

Me- …Uhhh Kitty! Read it!

Kittynyanya- Kay! This is from PrincepessaBel!

**Mammon: hey, what if i told you someone robbed you money on a bank then they gave it to charity? but the thing is... *shifty eyes* the person who done that committed suicide after giving it to charity. what would you do?**

Me- Wow…..well that person wasted money…..but in a good way though. Mammon! Answer?

Mammon- *pissed* Muuu I would go to that charity, kill the people, take the money, kill the guy who did it, and take his wallet, Then take the children's to-

Me- OKAY OKAY WE GET IT! Wait…why would you kill the person..when he's already dead?

Mammon- Just for fun.

Me- *mumbles* Mammon..I didn't know you were that kind'f person….an S.

Mammona- Muu what did you say?

Me- Oh nothing~ Now for kiiwii713!

**Kiiwii713**

**I wanna ask Gokudera something Can you give Uri to me? PLeaseee it's so cuute**

Me- Gokudera?

Gokudera- Hell no!

Me- Well there was you answer! Now for dares!

Mistress of Madness and Kittynyanya- HOORAY!

Everyone- AAAHHHH

Me- *Smacks their heads with a book*

**~Hitting combo=22~**

Me- Okay the first one goes to…..PrincepessaBel!

**-PrincepessaBel **

**Yamamoto & Gokudera: switch personalities. (yes, gokudera, you have to act as a baseballnut. and you have to call 'your precious jyuudaime' "TSUNA" - you heard me right.:D)**

Kyouya: dont call anyone 'herbivore' for the whole chapter - call them by their real names. REAL. FIRST. NAMES. i'd be happy if you add the honorific "-chan" for the boys. *evil glint*

Tsuna: wear a maid outfit for the whole chappie and say Mio-chan's famous line "moe moe kyun" whenever someone nosebleeds - i want fan service that's why i dare you do this- btw, love yah tsuna, no hard feelings, darlin'

Fran: froggy, whenever you call Bel "sempai", add feelings.

Me-…NICE! Let's start with the second one! Tsuna! Wear this! *Shoves him into the changing room*

Tsuna- Eeeeehh! But why!

Me- Do you want to get killed from Hibari? I'll tell him that you hate Namimori. HEY HIBA-

Tsuna- HIIII *tries to change as fast as he can and comes out in a maid outfit*

Me- OOOOHHHHH Okay! Now say this to the people! *whispers about the moe moe kyun*

Tsuna- Eeehhh!...g-guys?

Everyone- *turns around*

Tsuna- M…moe moe…Kyun! *does the pose*

Everyone- *Bursts out nose bleeding everywhere*

Me- HEY!...hey the place looks actually cool with red….but it smells like metal. I think I'm gonna be sick

Kittynyanya- K-kawaii!

Mistress of Madness- Ewwwww now there's blood on my marshmallow! *throws the bloddy marshmallow away*

Byakuran- Nooooooo Marshmallow!

Mistress of Madness- *stares at Hibari for very long time*

Hibari-…what?

Mistress of Madness- *gives him one marshmallow* ..want one?

Hibari-….*takes it and eats it*

Mistress of Madness- Hey Piyo! Can I buy him!

Me-….Sure I don't give a shit! He's for free! Now for Yamamoto and Gokudera. HEY YOU TWO!

Yamamoto & Gokudera- What?

Me- *bangs both of their head at each other really hard*

Yamamoto(G)- Hey! What the hell was that for you bitch!

Gokudera(Y)- Maa maa it was part of the dare! *mumbles* Even though it really hurts like shit. And I want to beat the hell out of her.

Me- Yamamoto! Your aura is turning purple again! (TTATT) So you both have to act the character that you are in that body kk?

Gokudera(Y)- Oh I get it…..*voice changes* How does this sound?

Yamamoto(G)- NO I don't wanna be this baseball idiot!

Tsuna- Ummm guys?

Gokudera(Y)- Oh Jyuudaime! Right now I'm Yamamoto!

Yamamoto(G)- HEY! I'm the only one who calls him that!

Me- Moving oon~! To the second one! Are?(huh?) where's Hibari. *turns to Mistress of Madness*

Mistress of Madness- Hibari~ try and say my name!

Hibari- …..Mistress

Mistress of Madness- Oh c'mon! You could at least put something at the end!

Hibari- …Mi-chan.

Everyone- OOOOOHHHHH *applause*

Me- Well I think that was done! And now for the last one! FRAN!

Fran-…what now?

Me- say senpai with feelings to Belphegor ASAP desu!

Fran-….pudding?

Me- *sighs* Fine!

Fran- Yaaaay *goes to Belphegor that's just standing there* Bel senpai~ teehe!

Me- *backround glass shatters* I think that is the scariest thing in my whole entire life…other than Hibari dancing to Caramelldansen!

Hibari, Mistress of Madness, and Kittynyanya- *doing the caramelldansen*

Me-…guys…what are you doing?

Mistress of Madness- I just asked if Hibari wants to do this song! And he said yes! Well…technically he just nodded.

Kittynyanya- I just only like the dance and this song!

Me- *looks at Hibari* ….You have scared me yet again. BACK TO DARES! …..Mistress….your turn!

Mistress of Madness- YAY!

**mukuro, i want you to dress as a pinapple for the whole chapter**

hibari, i dare you to cosplay as hibird and sing the namimori anthem (i love you). for

the entire chapter

belphegor, i dare you to act like a peasant and treat everyone as royalty for the entire heard me

fran, i dare you to cosplay as a maid for the entire chapter

Me- first one…fabulous! Third one….this is gonna be pretty fun now~! OOOOooo HIBARI…YOU HAVE A CRUUUSH!

Hibari-…..I'll bite you to death herb- Piyo…chan.

Me- HAHAHAHAH….Fran?

Fran- ...why are you keeping on calling me Piyo chan?

Me- Dare! Now where what Tsuna's wearing!

Fran- *sighs and dresses as a maid* 2 more puddings.

Me- OK OK whatever! Mu-kun!

Mukuro- Kufufufu so you finally called on me.

Me- Yeah~ sorry for the wait..NOW WEAR THE COSTUME! YOU TOO HIBARI! *pushes them into the changing room*

Mukuro- What the hell is THIS!

Hibari- ….Kamikorosu!

Both- *Mukuro gets out as a weird pineapple costume and Hibari as Hibird*

Hibari- Midori tanabiku namimori no. Dai naku shou naku nami ga iiItsumo kawaranu Sukoyaka kenage  
Aah, tomo ni utaou Namimori chuu~

Everyone- *silents* *few minutes later laughs*

Me- PFFFFFFTBHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH What the fuck was that! Hahahahaha but I like the costume hahahah okay Belpehgor…act like a normal people!

Belphegor- shishishi but I'm already am pea-

Me- *smacks head with a book* NO! You have to BE a peasant!

Belphegor- What if I say n-

Me- *smack*

Belphegor- N-

Me *smack*

Belphegor- N-

Me- *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack*

Belphegor- You bitch! I didn't even say no to the other one!

Me- Oh, no I just like hitting you with books haha

**~Hitting combo=30!~**

Belpehgor- Well stop it! It's annoying as hell!

Me- Hey you're talking like normal people not royal fuckers YAAAYY! Moving on! To kiiwii713.

**-Kiiwii713**

**Tsuna sing a lulaby to reborn without shreeking**

And Dino... KISS HIBARI! xDD

Me & Kittynyanya- Woah woah WOAH!

Kittynyanya- Kissing? What the heck! I thought this was Rated T!

Me- Well if it was like touching and all then it would be Rated M…..Meh I don't care. It's gonna be Dino's fault anyway. *takes out cellphone and calls Dino*

**.30 seconds later**

Dino- Hi Piyo!

Me- Hi Dino kun! Kiss Hibari!

Dino- ….eh?

Me- Pleeeaaaase its part of the dare! And I don't think Mistress can handle much longer.

Dino- …ice cream?

Me- GAH WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO! OK FINE YEESH!

Dino- *goes to Hibari and kisses him*

Mistress of Madness- HEY! *pushes Dino away* NO! You will NOT and I mean NOT kiss Hibari!

Dino- Ummm okay. Okay then I'll be just….watching then…

Me- I can see black aura behind Mistress but OH WELL!

Hibari- …*pats Mistress's head*

Mistress of Madness- *overflowing happiness*

Me- Uhhhh Mistress?...Hello? Meh….next dare! Tsuna sing a lullaby to reborn!

Tsuna- Eh? Reborn!

Me- don't worry this is an easy one!

Tsuna- ….okay..but what are you wearing?

Me- I'm dressed as Luffy from One Piece! The show is still going on and they look so cool and badass in two years! Now sing desu!

Tsuna- nnnnnn

Reborn- Sing me "Die mother fucker die" by Ghetto boys

Tsuna- That's a metallic song! And an evil song!

Me- While Tsuna going to sing a metallic song, oh wait that was the last one! OH MAN! *hits Belphegor with a book*

Belphegor- …

**~Hitting combo=31~**

Me- …..sorry habit!

Belpehgor- ..it's fine.

Everyone- *gasps* Belphegor… actually forgave someone!

Me- Well…that's it for today! Hey Kitty, Mistress, do you want to say bye to the people?

Kittynyanya- I wanna I wanna!

Mistress- *still full of happiness with Hibari*

Me- Okay then that's it for the show! See you next time on Piyo Piyo Channel! Bye biiii! *waves*

Kittynyanya- Bye biii! *waves* hey…..what's wrong with Dino and Fran over there?

Dino- No….she's going with me!

Fran- I asked first Dino san~.

Me- Uhhh guys? Why can't we just go together?

Fran & Dino- NO!

Kittynyanya- Oi!

Me- Okay Okay geez! Ummm I guess I'll go home then? "*walks away back words* Oh and one more thing.

Fran- ..what?

Me- I'M GONNA BE THE KING OF THE SHOW! Hahaha and I'm a girl!

TBC!


	4. episdoe 3

PIYO PIYO CHANNEL

Me- Poyoyo~su! Hai This is Piyo and welcome to Piyo Piyo Channel! YAAAYY!

Fran- Are? (Huh?) Piyo chan...why aren't you wearing any cosplays today?

Me- Well…that's because people didn't request any cosplays for me (TTATT) UUUUU

Fran- *Gives me a bag* Here.

Me- hm? Fran what is that?

Fran- I found it in Bel senpai's closet. Maybe you could wear this?

Me- Well…since that's the only thing there is then okay…even though it's that creepy dumbass banana peel head. *Takes the bag and goes to the changing room*

**-4 minutes lataaaa!-**

Me-…What…..the fuck? *Comes out as a light pink dress with a crown on my head* Fran?….why does he have this?

Fran- *Shrugs* Beats me…can we start now?

Me- Oh yeah sure. Well today We have 2 special guests! Kittynyanya and Mistress of Madness!

Kittynyanya- Hi Piyo!

Mistress of Madness- Hi guys!

Me- Hi you two! Welcome to Piyo Piyo channel! I hope you have a good time! Now to call out the other people! *Blows whistle* GUYS FUCKING COME OUT! So here are the characters for today!

-Mukuro

-Hibari

-Belphegor

-Fran

-Byakuran

-Yamamoto

-Gokudera

-Tsuna

-Mammon

Yamamoto- Oh Piyo! Hi again! *waves*

Me- …hi…Yamamoto…*Is still scared about last time he was on*

Mammon- Hmph! Well at least I get money for coming on this stupid show!

Me- *smacks a SMALL book at him* NO ITS NOT STUPID!

**~Hitting combo=13~**

Belpehgor- Shishishi where did you get those clothes from?

Me- And why do you ask about it hmm? Are these YOURS that was IN your CLOSET?

Belphegor- ….

Me- I thought so! Well since we have guests here, you all have to be nice to them kk? That means you too Hibari!

Hibari- …..fine.

Me- *smiles* good! Now let's start with a question! Mistress of Madness, could you read the question for us?

Mistress of Madness- *nods* Yeah sure! Umm this is from meee! **Byakuran, how come you don't get fat? And mind sharing some marshies with me?**

Me- Yeah really how come you don't get fat! It's not fair!

Byakuran- fufufu well I don't know for myself. I mean…I eat a lot of marshmallows but when I check my weight, it doesn't change! Oh and here *Tosses a bag of marshmallow at Mistress of Madness*

Mistress of Madness- YAY!

Me- …Wow….where did you even get that from?

Byakuran- *smiles* wanna know?

Me- Uhhhhh no thank you sir! Okay next please Mistre-

Mistress of Madness- *Nomming the marshmallow*

Me- …Uhhh Kitty! Read it!

Kittynyanya- Kay! This is from PrincepessaBel!

**Mammon: hey, what if i told you someone robbed you money on a bank then they gave it to charity? but the thing is... *shifty eyes* the person who done that committed suicide after giving it to charity. what would you do?**

Me- Wow…..well that person wasted money…..but in a good way though. Mammon! Answer?

Mammon- *pissed* Muuu I would go to that charity, kill the people, take the money, kill the guy who did it, and take his wallet, Then take the children's to-

Me- OKAY OKAY WE GET IT! Wait…why would you kill the person..when he's already dead?

Mammon- Just for fun.

Me- *mumbles* Mammon..I didn't know you were that kind'f person….an S.

Mammona- Muu what did you say?

Me- Oh nothing~ Now for kiiwii713!

**Kiiwii713**

**I wanna ask Gokudera something Can you give Uri to me? PLeaseee it's so cuute**

Me- Gokudera?

Gokudera- Hell no!

Me- Well there was you answer! Now for dares!

Mistress of Madness and Kittynyanya- HOORAY!

Everyone- AAAHHHH

Me- *Smacks their heads with a book*

**~Hitting combo=22~**

Me- Okay the first one goes to…..PrincepessaBel!

**-PrincepessaBel **

**Yamamoto & Gokudera: switch personalities. (yes, gokudera, you have to act as a baseballnut. and you have to call 'your precious jyuudaime' "TSUNA" - you heard me right.:D)**

Kyouya: dont call anyone 'herbivore' for the whole chapter - call them by their real names. REAL. FIRST. NAMES. i'd be happy if you add the honorific "-chan" for the boys. *evil glint*

Tsuna: wear a maid outfit for the whole chappie and say Mio-chan's famous line "moe moe kyun" whenever someone nosebleeds - i want fan service that's why i dare you do this- btw, love yah tsuna, no hard feelings, darlin'

Fran: froggy, whenever you call Bel "sempai", add feelings.

Me-…NICE! Let's start with the second one! Tsuna! Wear this! *Shoves him into the changing room*

Tsuna- Eeeeehh! But why!

Me- Do you want to get killed from Hibari? I'll tell him that you hate Namimori. HEY HIBA-

Tsuna- HIIII *tries to change as fast as he can and comes out in a maid outfit*

Me- OOOOHHHHH Okay! Now say this to the people! *whispers about the moe moe kyun*

Tsuna- Eeehhh!...g-guys?

Everyone- *turns around*

Tsuna- M…moe moe…Kyun! *does the pose*

Everyone- *Bursts out nose bleeding everywhere*

Me- HEY!...hey the place looks actually cool with red….but it smells like metal. I think I'm gonna be sick

Kittynyanya- K-kawaii!

Mistress of Madness- Ewwwww now there's blood on my marshmallow! *throws the bloddy marshmallow away*

Byakuran- Nooooooo Marshmallow!

Mistress of Madness- *stares at Hibari for very long time*

Hibari-…what?

Mistress of Madness- *gives him one marshmallow* ..want one?

Hibari-….*takes it and eats it*

Mistress of Madness- Hey Piyo! Can I buy him!

Me-….Sure I don't give a shit! He's for free! Now for Yamamoto and Gokudera. HEY YOU TWO!

Yamamoto & Gokudera- What?

Me- *bangs both of their head at each other really hard*

Yamamoto(G)- Hey! What the hell was that for you bitch!

Gokudera(Y)- Maa maa it was part of the dare! *mumbles* Even though it really hurts like shit. And I want to beat the hell out of her.

Me- Yamamoto! Your aura is turning purple again! (TTATT) So you both have to act the character that you are in that body kk?

Gokudera(Y)- Oh I get it…..*voice changes* How does this sound?

Yamamoto(G)- NO I don't wanna be this baseball idiot!

Tsuna- Ummm guys?

Gokudera(Y)- Oh Jyuudaime! Right now I'm Yamamoto!

Yamamoto(G)- HEY! I'm the only one who calls him that!

Me- Moving oon~! To the second one! Are?(huh?) where's Hibari. *turns to Mistress of Madness*

Mistress of Madness- Hibari~ try and say my name!

Hibari- …..Mistress

Mistress of Madness- Oh c'mon! You could at least put something at the end!

Hibari- …Mi-chan.

Everyone- OOOOOHHHHH *applause*

Me- Well I think that was done! And now for the last one! FRAN!

Fran-…what now?

Me- say senpai with feelings to Belphegor ASAP desu!

Fran-….pudding?

Me- *sighs* Fine!

Fran- Yaaaay *goes to Belphegor that's just standing there* Bel senpai~ teehe!

Me- *backround glass shatters* I think that is the scariest thing in my whole entire life…other than Hibari dancing to Caramelldansen!

Hibari, Mistress of Madness, and Kittynyanya- *doing the caramelldansen*

Me-…guys…what are you doing?

Mistress of Madness- I just asked if Hibari wants to do this song! And he said yes! Well…technically he just nodded.

Kittynyanya- I just only like the dance and this song!

Me- *looks at Hibari* ….You have scared me yet again. BACK TO DARES! …..Mistress….your turn!

Mistress of Madness- YAY!

**mukuro, i want you to dress as a pinapple for the whole chapter**

hibari, i dare you to cosplay as hibird and sing the namimori anthem (i love you). for

the entire chapter

belphegor, i dare you to act like a peasant and treat everyone as royalty for the entire heard me

fran, i dare you to cosplay as a maid for the entire chapter

Me- first one…fabulous! Third one….this is gonna be pretty fun now~! OOOOooo HIBARI…YOU HAVE A CRUUUSH!

Hibari-…..I'll bite you to death herb- Piyo…chan.

Me- HAHAHAHAH….Fran?

Fran- ...why are you keeping on calling me Piyo chan?

Me- Dare! Now where what Tsuna's wearing!

Fran- *sighs and dresses as a maid* 2 more puddings.

Me- OK OK whatever! Mu-kun!

Mukuro- Kufufufu so you finally called on me.

Me- Yeah~ sorry for the wait..NOW WEAR THE COSTUME! YOU TOO HIBARI! *pushes them into the changing room*

Mukuro- What the hell is THIS!

Hibari- ….Kamikorosu!

Both- *Mukuro gets out as a weird pineapple costume and Hibari as Hibird*

Hibari- Midori tanabiku namimori no. Dai naku shou naku nami ga iiItsumo kawaranu Sukoyaka kenage  
Aah, tomo ni utaou Namimori chuu~

Everyone- *silents* *few minutes later laughs*

Me- PFFFFFFTBHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH What the fuck was that! Hahahahaha but I like the costume hahahah okay Belpehgor…act like a normal people!

Belphegor- shishishi but I'm already am pea-

Me- *smacks head with a book* NO! You have to BE a peasant!

Belphegor- What if I say n-

Me- *smack*

Belphegor- N-

Me *smack*

Belphegor- N-

Me- *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack*

Belphegor- You bitch! I didn't even say no to the other one!

Me- Oh, no I just like hitting you with books haha

**~Hitting combo=30!~**

Belpehgor- Well stop it! It's annoying as hell!

Me- Hey you're talking like normal people not royal fuckers YAAAYY! Moving on! To kiiwii713.

**-Kiiwii713**

**Tsuna sing a lulaby to reborn without shreeking**

And Dino... KISS HIBARI! xDD

Me & Kittynyanya- Woah woah WOAH!

Kittynyanya- Kissing? What the heck! I thought this was Rated T!

Me- Well if it was like touching and all then it would be Rated M…..Meh I don't care. It's gonna be Dino's fault anyway. *takes out cellphone and calls Dino*

**.30 seconds later**

Dino- Hi Piyo!

Me- Hi Dino kun! Kiss Hibari!

Dino- ….eh?

Me- Pleeeaaaase its part of the dare! And I don't think Mistress can handle much longer.

Dino- …ice cream?

Me- GAH WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO! OK FINE YEESH!

Dino- *goes to Hibari and kisses him*

Mistress of Madness- HEY! *pushes Dino away* NO! You will NOT and I mean NOT kiss Hibari!

Dino- Ummm okay. Okay then I'll be just….watching then…

Me- I can see black aura behind Mistress but OH WELL!

Hibari- …*pats Mistress's head*

Mistress of Madness- *overflowing happiness*

Me- Uhhhh Mistress?...Hello? Meh….next dare! Tsuna sing a lullaby to reborn!

Tsuna- Eh? Reborn!

Me- don't worry this is an easy one!

Tsuna- ….okay..but what are you wearing?

Me- I'm dressed as Luffy from One Piece! The show is still going on and they look so cool and badass in two years! Now sing desu!

Tsuna- nnnnnn

Reborn- Sing me "Die mother fucker die" by Ghetto boys

Tsuna- That's a metallic song! And an evil song!

Me- While Tsuna going to sing a metallic song, oh wait that was the last one! OH MAN! *hits Belphegor with a book*

Belphegor- …

**~Hitting combo=31~**

Me- …..sorry habit!

Belpehgor- ..it's fine.

Everyone- *gasps* Belphegor… actually forgave someone!

Me- Well…that's it for today! Hey Kitty, Mistress, do you want to say bye to the people?

Kittynyanya- I wanna I wanna!

Mistress- *still full of happiness with Hibari*

Me- Okay then that's it for the show! See you next time on Piyo Piyo Channel! Bye biiii! *waves*

Kittynyanya- Bye biii! *waves* hey…..what's wrong with Dino and Fran over there?

Dino- No….she's going with me!

Fran- I asked first Dino san~.

Me- Uhhh guys? Why can't we just go together?

Fran & Dino- NO!

Kittynyanya- Oi!

Me- Okay Okay geez! Ummm I guess I'll go home then? "*walks away back words* Oh and one more thing.

Fran- ..what?

Me- I'M GONNA BE THE KING OF THE SHOW! Hahaha and I'm a girl!

TBC!


	5. episode 4

Piyo Piyo channel

Me- Hai! Piyo desu! And welcome to Piyo Piyo channel! YAY! LUCY COSPLAY! Anyway here are the guests for today!

-Haru

-Gokudera

-Tsuna

-Bianchi

-Kyoko

-Ryohei

-Ken

-Mukuro

-Hibari

-Xanxus

-Hibari

-Giotto (where the hell did he come from?)

Me- I feel like there are more people than last time…Oh WELL. And we have a host again! It's the same person in the last episode. Mistress of Madness desu!

Mistress of Madness- YES! HI HIBARI!

Hibari- …..hmph!

Me- …..Wow….Hibari actually responded to you..AWESOME! NOW QUESTION TIME! Mistress, you can go first!

Mistress of Madness- YAY! Umm Giotto! **How come Tsuna looks like you when he doesn't even look like his father?**

Me- Actually I need to know that too. WHY THE HELL DO YOU LOOK LIKE TSUNA? AND HOW THE FUCK DID YOU EVEN GET HERE?

Giotto- ….How should I know. Maybe from generations I guess.

Me- Ummm so each 10 generations, that person is gonna look the same as THAT person?

Giotto- Pretty much.

Me- AWESOME! Hey I baked you a pie!

Giotto- Oh that's very nice of you. What flavor is it?

Me- PIE FLAVOR! Moving on to PrincepessaBel.

-PrincepessaBel

**Haru: do you like Gokudera? by how many percent?**

Haru- Hahi! The only person I will like is Tsuna san! Tsuna san only desu! I like him only 40%. The 60% is because he keeps on getting in my way!

Gokudera- Ha? I am only protecting Jyuudaime from woman like you!

Haru- RUDE!

Me- Wow…Gokudera. You're trying to make Tsuna GAY! Tsuna! Run for your life!

Tsuna- Eh Eeh?

Me- Nothing! Hooray! Dare time! BANZAIII! Let's go with PrincepessaBel again!

**-PrincepessaBel**

**Haru: hug Gokudera for five minutes - in front of Tsuna.**

Bianchi: make reborn eat your poison cooking.

Kyoko & Ryohei: exxchange personalities like what Gokudera and Yamamoto did. Kyoko, keep asking Tsuna to join the boxing club in the same manners on how Ryohei does.

Ken: call Mukuro "PINEAPPLE" one hundred times - do it infront of him.

Me- Hmmm….OK! Let's do the first and the third one first! Haru! This is your chance! HUG TSUNA…Oh wait NEVERMIND! HUG GOKUDERA FOR **5** MINUTES!

Haru- HAHI!

Gokudera- EEEHHH!

Me- If you do it right now, it would be over you know?

Haru & Gokudera- …*hugs each other for 5 minutes*

Me- Ok when they are like that, let's get on with their personality. Kyoko! Ryohei! Change personalities now! *Bangs both of their heads together* Sorry Kyoko!

Kyoko(R)- UWOOOH KYOKUGEEENN!

Ryohei(K)- Eh? There's..two of me? Nande?

Kyoko(R)- OOOII SAWADA! Join the boxing club NOW!

Tsuna- Hiii K-Kyoko chan?

Ryohei(K)- M-MOU! Stop it!

Me- Well this will be entertaining!

**7 minutes later**

Ryohei(K)- eto..Haru chan? Are you okay?

Haru- Ha-ha-HAHI! I'm going to be sick!

Gokudera- I've been Haru-fied!

Me- NEXT! Bianchi san! Could you make Reborn eat your DELICIOUS cookies?

Bianchi- Well I don't mind at all. It's for my love after all.

Me- Great! Reborn! Bianchi needs you!

Reborn- What?

Bianchi- Would you like to eat my cookies Reborn my love?

Reborn- …

Bianchi- ? Reborn?

Reborn- Supiiii

Me- HE'S FUCKING SLEEPING! HOW?

Bianchi- Oh well. At least I could see him sleep like this.

Me- B-But his eyes are still open! That's just creepy as shit! KEN!

Ken- Huh? What do you want byon?

Me- Call Mu-kun a pineapple 100 times then you can have this Mu-kun's pictures!

Ken- I'm on it! *Runs* Mukuro sama!

Mukuro- Oya? Ken, What is it?

Ken- Pineapple, pineapple, pineapple, pineapple , pineapple, pineapple, pineapple, pineapple, pineapple, pineapple,

**3 minutes later**

Ken- Pineapple, pineapple, pineapple, PINEAPPLE!

Mukuro- Kufufufufu. I guess you want to be punished huh Ken?

Ken- M-Mukuro sama?

Me- Here you go! *Gives Ken the pictures*

Mukuro- Oya oya. Piyo san, you want to be punished too?

Me- Uhhh NOPE! Next! Ummm Mistress! Your turn!

Mistress of Madness- *looking at Hibari*

Me- Uhhh Mistress?

Mistress of Madness- *Looking at Hibari…with a happy face*

Me- *Sigh* Well I guess I have to read it then!

**-Mistress of Madness**

**Hibari, i dare you to hug me*blushes like hell***

tsuna and xanxus, i dare you to switch personalities for the entire chap

mukuro, i dare you to get rid of that pinapple hair and to stop kufufufu'ing

for the entire chap

same goes for you daemon spade

Me-Huh? What does she mean Daemon spade? But he's not eve-

Daemon spade- Nufufufufufu

Me- HOLY SHIT! *Hits the side of his face with a hard covered book* Oh..sorry~. You okay?

**~HITTING COMBO=32!~**

Daemon spade- Well..you're pretty strong aren't you Piyo san Nufufuf-

Me- *Hits him with a book* NO! You can't laugh at all!

Mukuro- Kufuf-

Me- *Hits Mukuro with a book* THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO!

**~HITTING COMBO=34~**

Me- GOT IT!

Mukuro- K-…..got it.

Daemon spade- ..got it.

Me- Oh and put your hair down too!

Mukuro and Daemon- *Takes the Pineapple hair style down*

Me- OMG! They look like women! *Takes a picture and sends it to Chrome* What do you think Chrome!

Chrome- ….Mukuro sama..looks very nice *blush*

Me- All righty then! Now for Tsuna and Xanxus's turn! *Bangs both of their heads*

Tsuna(X)- You bitch! I'll kill you!

Xanxus(T)- I-itai! Why did you do that Piyo chan?

Me- *Looks at Xanxus(T)*..Ok. who agrees that this kind of Xanxus is better than right now?

Everyone- Yes!

Tsuna(X)- Wait a minute….if I'm the trash right now then..I'm the strongest! Muwahahahahaha!

Me- Ummmm Ok then but do you know how to use Tsuna's techniques?

Tsuna(X)- AHAHa-…

Me- PFFTHAHAHAHA OK NEXT! Ummm Hibari!

Hibari- …what?

Me- Hugs Mistress! *points at her*

Mistress of Madness- *Still looking at Hibari in paradise*

Me- C'mon! At least you have to give her a welcome you know! Now do it! And besides, She isn't scared of you! This could your chance to get along with someone than a bird!

Hibari-…..*Goes to Mistress and hugs for at least 6 seconds*

Mistress of Madness- ;sdlinfvaiourioahjga;hn! *dies of happiness*

Me- OH GREAT! YOU KILLED A HOST! GOOD JOB YOU JUST COMMITED A CRUSH CRIME!

Hibari- Hmph!

Me- Hmph to you too! Well that's the end of the show today! We'll see you next on Piyo Piyo Channel! Bye bii~!

Kyoko- RUNNING TO THE EXTREME!

Me- Uhhhh guys…you can stop now you know?

Giotto- Well this was fun Piyo. I hope I get to be in it ne-

Me- GAH! *Hit's with a book* Oh Giotto! So sorry! I hate it when people just come up to me without noticing. And I couldn't even hear you!

Giotto- …

**~Hitting combo=35~**

TBC


	6. episode 5

Piyo Piyo Channel

Me- Yatta! More reviews! Oh right umm Hai! This is Piyo and welcome to Piyo Piyo Channel! Today's cosplay is Anri Sonohara from Durarara! Thanks iKanra26!

Fran- Piyo-chan..can we start now?

Me- Not yet desu! You haven't forgotten to introduce Mistress…DID YOU!

Fran- *sigh* I haven't forgotten Piyo chan. And here's Mistress of Madness.

Me- Man… you were on my show for like 3 times already!...Oh well characters for today!

-Fran

-Hibari

-Belpehgor

-Squalo

-Byakuran

-Xanxus

-Tsuna

-Fon

-Mukuro

Mistress of Madness- YAAYYY Kyo chaaann!

Hibari-….

Me- Hibari~ say hi to Mistress~.

Hibari-….hi.

Me- Goo~d Jo~b! Now let's get it started with iKanra26!

**-iKanra26**

**Question to Fran - Do you like me.? *slapped* No. I was joking. The real question is, Do you like Bel.?**

**ooo**

**Question to Hibari - Do you have a fetish for pineapples.? *hides inside a box* Please don't bite me to death.!**

**ooo**

**Question to Bel - How do you feel about being a fake *cough cough* prince.?**

Me- fumu fumu! OK Fran answers please?

Fran- Not my type.

Me- I wasn't saying it in a gay way but ok then….Hibari?

Hibari- Why the hell would I have a fetish for pineapples when they're not even human?

Me- Woah woah woah wait! You have a fetish for some person! DUDE! EW!

Hibari- *takes out tonfas* What did you say herbivore?

Me- Whatever Hibari. Belphegor!

Belphegor- Who says I'm a fa-

Me- We all do!

Bephegor- ….

Me- Well there you have it! Next is Mistress of Madness!

Mistress of Madness- Okay! **Fon-san are you really related to kyo-chan? 'cuz I read in the wiki that you said that you are...**

Me- Intresting desu! Fon onegai!

Fon-….I wouldn't say the answer…because I think someone will be mad if I did. *looks behind me*

Me- *turns around and sees Hibari with purplish aura around him* Oh don't worry I already know the answer to it!

Fon- I think you shouldn't Piyo san.

Me- **The answer is that they REALLY are realated! Because Fon said so in the 31st manga volume! And Fon then just changed the subject cause if you see right behind me, there I an angry Hibari with purple aura around him!**

Hibari- Kamikoros-

Me- HEY! You only said that if Fon said it..not ME! So HA!

Hibari-…*puts tonfas down*

Me- Hmm it seems like that was the last question. Then I guess it's time for da-

Package guy- MAIL DELIVERY TO HOSHIZUKI PIYO SAN!

Me- Wait what? But I didn't order anything! *Opens the box*…OH FUCKING SWEET! COSPLAYS! *goes into the changing room* TADAAAA!

Belphegor- Shishi what are you wearing now maid?

Me- Your face!

Fran- Piyo chan what are you wearing…I don't know this one at all.

Me- Hm? Oh It's Rin! A Vocaloid! Anyway who sent me this?...deadmaster91-sama..and there's questions in the back….Oh I get it!

Everyone- What?

Me- Ok people! We have another person to ask questions! Deadmaster91-sama!

Everyone except Mistress- NNNOOOOO

Me- *smacks them with a toy hammer* BE NICE!

**~HITTING COMBO=44~**

**-Deadmaster91-sama**

**1) Hibari, how did it feel when you hugged Mistress?**

**2) Tsuna, What do you have to say for yourself for being guilty of Moe and cuteness?**

**3) Mukuro, are you denying the fact that your hairstyle is the same from Spongebob's house? (a pineapple under the sea)**

Everyone- *looks at Hibari*….

Hibari-…don't crowd me.

Me-…WELL?

Hibari- Well what?

Me- The answer?

Hibari-…its fine…I guess.

Everyone- *Gasps*

Me- OOOHHHH HIBARI~ YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON MISTRESS~!

Hibari- …..

Me- Next! Tsuna kun!

Tsuna- Eh? Well if people think of that then I'm sorry for being one!

Me- Uhh Tsuna kun…I don't think you're supposed to appoligize..I mean your moeness actually helps! Like Gokudera! Ok Mukuro!

Mukuro- Kufufufu well I sometimes do but I've heard that pineapples are very strong because they hurt if you carry them with bare hands.

Me- So I guess that's a no! And for a special corner, Let's sing a song! Follow along people!

Mukuro- Wait, what song?

**Lyrics- Oooohhhh who lives in the Kokuyo in the deep of the room?**

**SPONGBOB MUKURO PANTS!**

Me- Pfftbahahahaha I'm sorry hahahaha I can't finish it Ahahahahahaha!

Mukuro-…...You will be punished Piyo san.

Me- hahaha! *wipes tears away* haha And now for dares starting with Mistress of Madness.

Mistress of Madness- Pfft got it!**Kyo-chan, i dare you to fight me. though i must warn you, i'm carnivore level*smirks*(ps, i fight with scythes and cloud and mist flames)**

**byakuran, i dare you to dye your hair black and wear black. Why**

**do you even like white?**

**bel, wear a frilly pink tutu *evil grin***

Me- Hooray! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

Hibari and Mistress of Madness- *starts fighting outside of the show*

Me- Alright! While those two are fighting, Byakuran!

Byakuran- Na~ni, Piyo chan?

Me- Dye your hair black!

Byakuran- Sure! *goes into the bathroom and dyes hair* (when the hell did we have a bathroom?)

Me- Oh for the answer, it's pretty much obvious! He eat marshmallows! DUH!

Byakuran- *gets out with back hair* I'm done!

Me- HOLY SHIT HE LOOKS HOT! WHY DOES HE LOOK HOT? WHY THE HELL DOES HE LOOK HOT! TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL MEEE! *shakes Fran*

Fran- Piyo chan, you're making me sick please stop.

Me- Oh yeah sorry! Belphegor!

Belphegor- what?

Me- *shoves clothes* Go fucking wear this!

Belpehgor- Is it something I'll like?

Me- *nods* Yup! You'll definitely like it! It even comes with a crown!

Belpehgor- shishi well if it has a crown then I'm a king!

**~Few minutes Lataaa~**

Belphegor-…What the fuck is this maid? *goes out as a pink frilly tutu*

Me- *takes picture* Oh I have to put this on Reborn wiki!

Belpehgor- *takes out knifes* I'll kill you maid!

Me- Hey! At least you have a crown on your head like you asked! So there you go! A princess ballerina!..But seriously you actually look good in pink! So be happy!

Belphegor- …..

Me- Next is iKanra26 desu!

**-iKanra26**

**Dare to Fran - Please dye your hair purple. Since, you know, all the illusionists have purple/blie hair... PLEASE DON'T HATE ME.! TTATT**

**Dare to Squalo - Talk in a girly manner and always end your sentences with 'desu'.**

**Dare to Hibari - Ummm... I dare you to cry infront of all those PESTS AND HERBIVORES. Please do not bite me to death...**

**Dare to Xanxus: Don't drink wine for the whole chappie**

**Dare to Tsuna: Comb your hair down. ;))**

Me- Awesome! *calls Squalo to come over*

Squalo- *comes like around 50 seconds* VOIIII What do you want!

Me- Talks in a girly way! And you can't deny cause Xanxus is there.

Squalo-…G-got it….desu…

Me- GAY. Xanxus! Don't drink any alcohol for the whole show!

Xanxus- No. I'll kill anyone wh-

Me- If you don't then I'll tell that your name is soo inappropriate and why.

Xanxus-…fine.

Me- YAAYY Xanxus listened to mee!

Squalo- ….I feel sorry desu.

Xanxus- shut up trash.

Me- OK Now for Hair treatment time! Fran! Dye your hair purple like other mist guardians!

Fran-…fine *goes to the bathroom and dyes hair purple*

Me- ok really. When the fuck did we get a bathroom here?

Fran- Are you happy now Piyo chan?

Me- ….yes. Tsuna kuunn!

Tsuna- Nani Piyo chan?

Me- Can I straighten your hair? Pleaaaase?

Tsuna- I guess…I don't mind…I think.

Me- YAY!

***few minutes later***

Me- Aaaaannnd DONE! Damn Tsuna kun! Your hair is long when you straightened it!..COOL!

Tsuna- You think so?

Me- YEAH!

Tsuna- Haha…thanks.

Me- And for final is from deadmasre19-sam….deadmather91…you know what can I just call you Deadmaster kk?

**-Deadmaster91-sama**

**1)Fran and Bel- be my personal slaves! *insert evil laughter***

**if possible can i own them? (my two fave characters in varia)**

**2) Gokudera- Try to stay away from your precious "JUUDAIME"**

**3)Mukuro- Get Yamamoto's bat and play baseball with me! We will hit pineapples instead of balls!**

Me- Hahaha well if you haven't notice, Gokudera wasn't even here in the first place! HA! Ok then number 3….Uhh Mukuro?

Mukuro- I got it. *gets a bat and goes to Yamamoto's house to meet Deadmaster and Yamamoto with boxes of Pineapples*

Me-…that was fast! And for number 1 my answer is DAME! (no) You can't have Fran! He's my friend! NO NANO DESU!

Fran-…..

Me- Oh but you can take Belpehgor!

Belpehgor- WHY!

Me- Because if you see my profile page, I hate you with all my guts! For this whole entire life, the first time I saw in the ring battle and won, I hated you! A LOT!

Belpehgor- Well I hate you too maid!

Fran- That's a lie Bel senpai~!

Me- Well that's it for the show! Thanks for watching Piyo Piyo Channel and we'll see you next time! *waves* Bye bii!

Belphegor- Shot up frog! *throws knifes*

Me- *gives Belphegor a paper* Here you go! This is the address for Deadmaster's house! Have fun Belphegor!

Belphegor- …..*face palm*

**~Hitting combo=45~**

Belphegor- Wait but the prince didn't even get hit form her!

Me- You are now! *hits him with a toy hammer*

TBC!

**~Meanwhile Hibari and Mistress~**

Mistress- I WOOONNNN!


	7. PiyoChama's letter desu!

Piyo-Chama's letter.

**Heya guys! Thanks for reading my stories and reviewing them and all! But for right now, I'm going to stop writing stories for few weeks. I mean its summer guys. You need to take a break once in a while right? Anyway you guys can still review and all. Bye bii!** Uhhhh Math time! The person who loses owes me macaroons! 2x2?

Squalo- VOI! Not again!

Belphegor- Shishi this time I came prepared..4!

Me- 4x4?

Belphegor- 16

Me- 16x16?

Belphegor- 256..so easy!

Me- 256x256?

Belphegor- 65536

Me- 6732987x1217463?

Belphegor- ….how the hell should I know…that's not even a number maid!

Me- The answer is…8197162551981!

Belphegor- Shishi you're lying!

Me- No seriously!

Fran- *has a calculator for some reason*…wow…Piyo chan's right senpai.

Me- Oh wow really! Huh..I just guessed too haha!

Squalo- You guessed? How the fuck can you get it right!

Me- I don't know. Belphegor! You owe me a parfait macaroon!

Belphegor- …..

Me- C'mooonn!

Fran- Bel senpai doesn't wanna~ You wuss!

Belphegor- *throws knifes* The prince is not a wuss frog!

Fran- Senpai~ That hurts….alot. Hey should we go to the parfait shop instead of Bel senpai?

Me- YAY! Fran is niice!

Fran- It's a daaaaattteee!

Me- Hahaha no! Parfaaaaaiiiitt!


End file.
